


Water Safety

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Water Safety

"I don't want them anywhere near that water, and that's _final_," Jenny insisted, hands on her hips to show that she meant business.

"They'll be fine," Aris soothed absently, turning away to grab his mug of tea and casting an eye across the three young children wriggling in their seats. "Nothing can happen to them if I'm there."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" she warned.

Gesturing towards their youngest child, Aris leaned back in his chair. "And just look at him now! He's fine – show her, Mik."

Mika gave his mother a brilliant, toothless smile. "Thee, Mommy?"

Aris coughed into his fist. "You should hear how well he whistles."

"Yes, that's fabulous," Jenny said acidly.

"You're such a worrywart," Rhisa contributed, tossing her long coppery braid over a shoulder. "Mikkie's teeth will grow back just fine."

Kael leaned over the table, brown eyes wide with pleading. "Mai'ma, please can we?"

They were all against her, she decided, and threw up her hands. "Fine. Don't come crying to me if you all drown."

Aris snorted into his mug. "You could come with us. You know, to actually _watch_ us all drown."

"Oh, get out of here," Jenny sighed fondly.


End file.
